heroes_and_puzzlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary Heroes
Aether Faction: '''Elementals '''Rune color: '''Blue '''Ability name: '''Tornado '''Ability effect: '''Deals damage '''Ability stats: 65 DMG, requires 55 mana Health points: '''104 '''Item slots: Trinket & Trinket & Weapon Appears as NPC in Adventure mode?: 'No. '''Obtainable via: '''Legendary Chests '''Fun fact: '''Is often confused with her sister, Hydro. '''Favorite phrase: '"The answer, my dear, is blowing in the wind." Ambriel '''Faction: '''Celestials '''Rune color: '''Yellow '''Ability name: '''Cleansing Fire '''Ability effect: '''Deals damage '''Ability stats: 85 DMG, requires 60 mana Health points: '''100 '''Item slots: Weapon & Armor & Trinket Appears as NPC in Adventure mode?: 'Yes, as your guardian angel through all tutorials. '''Obtainable via: '''Not currently available, but will be in future! '''Fun fact: '''Doesn't get on well with her family. '''Favorite phrase: '"With great power come great Rune Masters." Ancient Archer '''Faction: '''Undead '''Rune color: '''Green '''Ability name: '''Poisoned Arrows '''Ability effect: '''Deals damage over time '''Ability stats: 70 DMG for 4 turns, requires 80 mana Health points: '20 Item slots: Armor & Trinket & Trinket '''Appears as NPC in Adventure mode?: '''Yes, in area 3, "Dead Lands". '''Obtainable via: '''Legendary Chests '''Fun fact: '''Wanted to be a superhero in a previous life. '''Favorite phrase: '"Revenge is sweet, but poison is sweeter." Elven Priestess '''Faction: Elves Rune color: Blue Ability name: '''Ancient Redemption '''Ability effect: '''Blocks damage for 3 turns '''Ability stats: -40% DMG for 3 turns, requires 75 mana Health points: '''80 '''Item slots: Armor & Armor & Trinket Appears as NPC in Adventure mode?: 'No. '''Obtainable via: '''Gem Portal '''Fun fact: '''Loves to throw down to the Macarena at parties. '''Favorite phrase: '"Wave your hands in the air like you just don't care." Eternal Wanderer '''Faction: '''Darkspawns '''Rune color: '''Yellow '''Ability name: '''Abysmal Cry '''Ability effect:' '''Reduces enemy mana for 3 turns '''Ability stats:' -6 mana for 3 turns, requires 65 mana Health points: '''140 '''Item slots: Armor & Armor & Trinket Appears as NPC in Adventure mode?: '''No. '''Obtainable via: '''Boss Fight '''Fun fact: Turned against his mistress and must now walk the realms eternally in her service. Favorite phrase: '''"The keys to this kingdom shall one day be mine." Hydro '''Faction: '''Elementals '''Rune color: '''Green '''Ability name: '''Storm '''Ability effect: '''Deals damage '''Ability stats: 150 DMG, requires 70 mana Health points: '''95 '''Item slots: Trinket & Trinket & Armor Appears as NPC in Adventure mode?: 'No. '''Obtainable via: '''Not currently available, but will be in future! '''Fun fact: '''Hates being confused with her sister Aether. '''Favorite phrase: '"All shall perish in a watery grave!" Lorelei '''Faction: '''Dagons '''Rune color: '''Red '''Ability name: '''Furious Attack '''Ability effect: '''Deals damage '''Ability stats: 87 DMG, requires 60 mana Health points: '102 Item slots: Weapon & Armor & Trinket '''Appears as NPC in Adventure mode?: '''Yes, in area 6, "City of the Dagons". '''Obtainable via: '''Gem Portal, Lorelei's Wrath pack (when available in the Shop) '''Fun fact: '''Has forgotten how to smile. '''Favorite phrase: '"Hell hath no fury like a Dagon scorned!" Merlin '''Faction: '''Mercenaries '''Rune color: '''Blue '''Ability name: '''Magic Spells '''Ability effect: '''Increases DMG for 3 turns '''Ability stats: +40% DMG for 3 turns, requires 65 mana Health points: '''75 '''Item slots: Trinket & Trinket & Armor Appears as NPC in Adventure mode?: 'No. '''Obtainable via: '''Gem Portal '''Fun fact: '''Prefers Scotland to England, as evidenced by the tartan he wears. '''Favorite phrase: '"It's not magic, it's real." Retribution '''Faction: '''Celestials '''Rune color: '''Red '''Ability name: '''Cleansing Steel '''Ability effect: '''Deals damage '''Ability stats: 50 DMG, requires 70 mana Health points: 150 Item slots: Weapon & Weapon & Trinket Appears as NPC in Adventure mode?: 'No. '''Obtainable via: '''Legendary Chests '''Fun fact: '''Uses a special vinegar solution to clean his swords. '''Favorite phrase: '"I believe in karma; what you give is what you get returned." Smiler '''Faction: '''Mercenaries '''Rune color: '''Purple '''Ability name: '''Deadly Assault '''Ability effect: '''Deals damage '''Ability stats: 50 DMG, requires 70 mana Health points: '''140 '''Item slots: Weapon & Weapon & Trinket Appears as NPC in Adventure mode?: 'No. '''Obtainable via: '''Legendary Chests '''Fun fact: '''His voice sounds as creepy as he looks. '''Favorite phrase: '"Ah, fresh meat!" Spitfire '''Faction: Salamanders Rune color: Yellow Ability name: '''Fire Arrows '''Ability effect: '''Deals damage over time '''Ability stats: 50 DMG for 3 turns, requires 70 mana Health points: '''77 '''Item slots: Weapon & Armor & Trinket 'Appears as NPC in Adventure mode?: '''Yes, in area 8, "Stone Plains". '''Obtainable via: '''Blazing Scales pack when available in the Shop '''Fun fact: '''Snacks on Ghost Chili like it's candy. '''Favorite phrase: '"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Category:Heroes